


Just A Kid

by probablygay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, Bro has a daddy kink and it grosses john out, Bro is like 30, BroJohn - Freeform, Creepy bro strider, Forced, John is like 15, M/M, On a chat site, Pretending to be dave, Rape, Seriously if rape is triggering do not read this, This is a oneshot but if it gets enough positive feedback it can become more, this is gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablygay/pseuds/probablygay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't meet up with people off chat sites, John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Kid

Your name is John Egbert, and you are on your way to meet your best friend! You met him online, and just recently found out he lives in your town! You snuck out to see him, since your dad is super strict and probably wouldn't let you meet up with someone you met online. 

You think that's kinda dumb and paranoid, though. 

You sit on the swing in the park, smiling a bit. "Daaave, I'm here!"

You wait for a few minutes, and just as you're about to leave, there are thick arms around you and a sock in your mouth. A deep voice speaks in your ear, "Didn't your momma ever tell you to beware of strange men on the internet? You about ta' learn why what you did was stupid, sweet cheeks."

The man picked you up, carrying you to a van and throwing you in the back as you kick and scream. He's stronger than you, though, and ends up zip-stripping your wrists and ankles together. "Ain't nobody gonna hear you scream... Damn, who knew posin' as my kid brother would land me with such a prime hunk of ass?" He slapped your behind, causing you to whimper. "I'm gonna have fun with this. Maybe I'll even keep ya, who knows?"

You start to sob as he cuts the fabric of your pants and boxers away with a large knife. Oh god, you're about to get raped. You thrash and try to kick him away, but he grabs your head and slams your face against the floor of the van. "You stay still," He growled. "Or I ain't gonna prep you one bit." 

You whimper and worry as you hear the sound of his zipper and the rustle of his pants. You feel something big and warm and hard rub against the cleft of your ass and you gasp. He chuckles. "I'm gonna shove this so far up your tight little ass, you're gonna taste it when I cum." 

You start sobbing again as you hear him open a lube bottle, obviously slicking his fingers up as he grinds his length against your ass. His hips move away from you, but a split second later, his fingers are there, pushing in two at once. You cry out in pain as he thrusts them in and out, stretching you all too quickly. "Ooh, daddy likes it when you scream." His voice is smooth amd husky in your ear, but you cringe. A daddy kink? That's fucking disgusting.

He adds a third and a pained whimper escapes from behind the sock in your mouth, and soon he's grinding his long, hard dick against your leg. You start thrashing again, hoping to hit him in the dick. You don't, though, and his fingers are quickly out of you and his cock his in you to the base as fast as his fingers left. It hurts so bad, and you scream and sob, fighting against him. His hand is on your head, mashing your face into the floor as he thrusts all too fast and hard. "Told you to fucking stay still, you dumb whore," He snarls as he pounds into you. "Now your little ass is bleeding and I'm gonna make you watch me get off."

He flips you over onto your back without pulling out, throwing both your thin legs over one of his shoulders and leaning over you as he fucked you hard and fast, groaning every time you cry out and sob. "Yeah, fuck, scream for daddy... Take it, slut..." He muttered, fucking you harder despite your pained cries.

It isn't long before you feel his hip motions become erratic and your ass is filled up with hot liquid. You just sob as he pulls out of you, zipping up his pants and climbing into the front seat. 

"Looks like I got a new piece of fuckmeat."

That's the last thing you hear before you pass out.

**Author's Note:**

> IM TERRIBLE


End file.
